Purulent conjunctivitis is a relatively common problem in newborns. One of the major forms of this condition is inclusion conjunctivitis (IC). During its passage down the birth canal, the infant acquires infection by exposure to the mother's cervical secretions that carry the causative organism. Typically, the infant then develops conjunctivitis in four days to 2 weeks after birth. Other common causes of neonatal conjunctivitis include bacterial ocular pathogens, such as staphylococci, Haemophilus, pneumococci, and chemical conjunctivitis after silver nitrate prophylaxis. Less common causes include gonococci, and herpesvirus hominis. It is the purpose of this study to determine the prevalence of these different pathogens in infants with conjunctivitis with particular emphasis on IC. Through prospective studies we will determine the incidence of IC and the risk of developing conjunctivitis of infants whose mothers carry the organism in the cervix. Through a prospective study, the incidence of respiratory disease or other systemic complications of IC agent infection in infants with or without eye disease will be determined. We will also test the efficacy of standard chemotherapeutic regimens for the treatment of IC.